Allergies
by belle.0416
Summary: Its been a long day, and sometimes the best way to unwind after long days is a nice bowl of ice cream and some Oreos... When Erin shares the tradition with her partner, things don't go as planned, and she quickly learns it would probably be a good thing to learn what he's a allergic to. Based on a prompt by Bubbly88Tay.


**A/N: This is based on a prompt by Bubbly88Tay. She's absolutely amazing and I'm so glad to be working with her :) Check her out if you haven't already, because you're missing out on something amazing!**

* * *

She dropped the keys by the door and kicked her sneakers off, her partner following closely behind her, untying his shoelaces.

"I'm so done with this job…I need a vacation." Erin groaned, heading for the kitchen.

"I still have_ paperwork_, okay, as if almost getting myself killed isn't enough." Jay collapsed on her couch. "Where's the remote?"

"It might be under the couch. Look for it."

He let out a long groan as he kicked his feet up and positioned his entire body across her couch. "I'm too tired to."

"Are you too tired to eat ice cream?" She called out from the kitchen.

"Who's ever too tired to eat ice cream?" He asked incredulously, sitting up.

"Go find the remote. You're probably sitting on it. Is baseball on?"

"I doubt it. It's so late." He paused. "Voight would probably toss me to the bottom of Lake Michigan if he finds me here."

"What if I told you he comes over every Thursday night?"

He stared at her.

"Kidding, you idiot. You're too dumb for a cop."

"Shut up. You're manipulative."

"I know. Oreo?"

"With ice cream?" He questioned, eyeing the bowl in her hand.

"Yeah. They're the best. Here." She handed her a bowl of ice-cream and a package of Oreos. He sat properly so that Erin would have space on the couch.

"What flavor is this?" He licked his spoon. "It's just milk with something crunchy."

"Macadamia nut."

"What?"  
"You've never heard of Macadamia nuts before? It's good. Especially in ice-cream."

"Yeah, it is." He ate another spoonful.

Erin lifted up the cushion under where she sat and, bingo, the remote control sat innocently.

"What channel is baseball?"

"Just check through the sports." He picked up an Oreo and placed it on top of another spoonful of ice cream. "Umph, this is good."

"See? Lindsay is always right."

"Whatever." He coughed twice. "So how are things going with the firefighter guy?"

"Great." She replied. "He's cool."

"Cool?" Jay raised an eyebrow and coughed again. "He's 'cool', while I have all these amazing perks and you choose him over me?"

"Are you confessing?"

"No, I'm just saying." He pouted, coughing again.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he wounded up in another round of coughs.

"Yeah." He set the bowl down. "I'm fine."

"Baseball's over, but in case you're interested in hockey…?" She flipped through the channels on her TV.

"Hockey'll do." He said as he coughed again.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She frowned. "You're a bit red."

"Um…" He inhaled deeply. "I think I may be allergic to whatever's in the ice cream."

"Holy _shit_, Jay. Why didn't you tell me?"

"_I_ didn't know! I didn't think I'd be!"

"Are you allergic to any other nuts? Should we go to the hospital?"

"No! I can eat like peanuts and almonds and walnuts just fine. And yes, based on experience from work, I think a shot of epi-pen would do me very well. I'm kind of dying here." His coughing was getting rough.

"Holy shit." She was too busy to turn off the TV as she grabbed her keys from where she set them. "We should go to the firehouse. The firehouse is closer. They'll have them stocked in the ambo."

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's against the protocols," He was interrupted by a cough and a gasp for air. "—To give out epinephrine. Just, um, just drive to Lakeshore."

"Jesus Christ, Halstead!" She slammed on the elevator button. "Come on, come on."

"Save Jesus Christ for when I'm not breathing, okay?"

"Shut _up_!" She pressed the lobby key in the elevator and it shot down. She pulled him down the street to where her car was parked, and ignited the engine and flicked the sirens on.

"Um, I'm pretty sure _that_ is against the protocol also." He stated flatly, rolling the window down for more oxygen. He was still panting from the running. The sirens blared, hurting his ears.

"How's your breathing?" she pulled away and sped down the avenue, rushing past every single red light on the way.

"Fine, you're going to kill us if you keep going at this speed. Calm down, I'm still breathing." His throat gagged as the air stuck in his throat. He coughed to get it out, but struggled to get air in again. "Sort of." He added when he got his breathing back.

"I'm never trying ice cream with you again!" She yelled through the sirens.

"I'm sorry!" He threw his hands up. "Hey, would it be a really bad time to ask if I could drive on the way back?"

She looked ready to slap him.

"Okay, okay, just—" He coughed. "Just a thought." He felt his throat closing and closed his eyes. "Holy fuck."

"We're almost here, hold on. Can you walk?"

"I'm pretty sure." He wheezed.

She turned a quick right and pulled in the roundabout, slamming the hand break down and leaping out her car all at once.

"Come on." She rushed to the other side, the engine still on, helping him out of the car and rushed him through the glass doors.

"Can we walk slower?" He held onto the gurney beside him for support. "I can't—I can't breathe like this."

"Hi, what seems to be the problem?" The medic asked quickly.

"Allergic reaction to macadamia nuts."

"Yes, room five is cleared." She walked with them to a gurney with the curtains open. "Epi-pen. Tree nuts." She ordered to the doctor and closed the curtain behind her.

"One to ten. How hard is it getting to breathe?"

He blinked a few times. "Two?"

The doctor and inserted the needle through his jeans and into his right thigh.

"And now?"

They watched as he struggled. "Okay. Maybe I lied…about the two." His face was flushing red as he breathed in pain.

An oxygen mask was hooked on and another needle was under his skin. "Give it a while. There's a red button here if he still isn't breathing properly. Call someone if he wishes to be off the oxygen, and he has to be kept here overnight."

He groaned through the mask, attempting to pull it off. His eyes went to Erin.

"He just spent the morning here for a gunshot wound…please? I think he's feeling fine."

"Four hours." The doctor stated flatly. "We have to look out for a second reaction."

"Two?" She begged and Jay grinned sheepishly through his mask. His throat finally stopped swelling and his heartbeat slowed down.

"Fine. You cops owe me coffee." He eyed their badges, which neither of them had the time to take off. "Keep the mask on. Pick up your prescription before you leave, never go anywhere without the shots, the nurses will run you through the procedure."

They nodded.

"Oh," He added before he left, "and don't even _try_ to leave early."

"I swear to God, I'm never having ice-cream with you again." Erin walked over to her bed and fell face flat on the mattress. It was past midnight, and he had just been released after a tiring two hours of observation. There _was_ no second reaction, thank God, and they finally headed back for Erin's apartment.

"I'm calling in sick tomorrow." He sat down on the couch, took his jacket off and threw it on the table. "I have a reason."

"I can't believe it's almost one, and we have to get up at seven next morning." She groaned from her bedroom. "Are you driving back?"

"Um, yeah, I mean. Unless you're fine with me staying." He called out suggestively.

"Shut up. Go take a shower and take the couch."

"Not in your bed?"

"I would slap you across the face right now."

"Would you like me to join you on your bed so you can do that?"

He grinned just imagining the look on her face.

"Go take your fucking shower, idiot."


End file.
